


【曜梨】種田三十題。6～8

by sal10423



Series: 【曜梨】種田三十題。 [2]
Category: Aqours - Fandom, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, 種田, 輕鬆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal10423/pseuds/sal10423





	【曜梨】種田三十題。6～8

6.鄉下人

「哈哈哈。」渡邊曜爽朗的笑聲，毫不遮掩，雙手仍舊操控自如的握著方向盤，穩當的駕著車。

「渡邊小姐，你這樣笑很失禮啊。」櫻內梨子拿著對方給的毛巾擦拭著頭髮，有些賭氣的望向窗外，不想理會在身旁笑得開懷的人，即使前一刻她才把對方撲倒，又被對方直接抱上車，這樣說起來，對方還是自己的救命恩人呢。

「啊，抱歉抱歉。」渡邊曜稍微收斂了笑容，但清秀陽光的面龐仍是滿載著盈盈笑意，嘴角勾起的弧度，十分迷人。

「雖然是春天，但是這樣全身濕透還是會感冒的。」

「櫻內小姐不介意的話，到寒舍坐坐怎麼樣？」

櫻內梨子簡直要被那不參雜一絲雜質，燦爛奪目的笑容，給亮瞎了眼，她不禁紅了臉蛋。

—什麼嗎……鄉下人都是這個樣子嗎？

對於渡邊曜的自來熟跟毫無警戒心的單純，櫻內梨子在心中忍不住腹誹道，不過說出口的話倒是意外的誠實。

「那就打擾了……」

7.家

在櫻內梨子洗漱的同時，渡邊曜又開車出了趟門，將對方仍在路邊的行李給拎了回來。

鄉下的風情純樸，也沒什麼人，所以即使行李就這樣被扔在路旁將近一個多小時，也是原模原樣的待在那。

「櫻內小姐，行李箱我就幫你放在門外了。」渡邊曜朝著浴室喊道。

「啊，謝謝妳。」

聽聞對方的應答，渡邊曜才準備到寢室換下一身汗濕的衣服，免得自己在春天才剛開始就感冒。

換上乾淨的棉衫和短褲後，她來到了廚房，思索著該怎麼準備兩人份的飯食。

「嗯……貌似好久沒給人做飯了呢……」

「就是不知道櫻內小姐有沒有什麼忌口的……」

——

櫻內梨子換上了一套較為輕便舒適的私服，從浴室走了出來，順道參觀了這兩房一廳一衛浴的兩層小平房。

房間跟衛浴都在二樓，看這屋頂的結構似乎還有著一個小閣樓在天花版內，廚房跟客廳則是在一樓，房屋外頭有著一個小菜圃，不遠處還有著雞舍。

渡邊家是建在一個小台地上，屋前不遠處有一處緩坡，車子就是從那開上來的，沿著緩坡向下便是鄉村內的道路，旁邊就是剛剛那條浦之星河的小支流。

這區域附近只有零星幾戶人家，唯有不遠處的山腳下才能窺見一座稍微大一些的日式建築。

雖說渡邊家的屋子不算大，但正是那句俗諺『麻雀雖小，五臟俱全』的最佳代表，而且其主要建材是採用富有溫度的木質材料，而非冰冷的鋼筋水泥，這點讓久居都市的櫻內梨子甚是喜愛。

在搜尋屋子主人的過程中，她被食物的味道吸引著，走著走著便來到了廚房。

「渡邊小姐，真的十分感謝妳的……幫忙……」

「啊，來的正好，可以準備開飯了。」

此刻，在櫻內梨子的眼中，不知怎麼的，渡邊曜這個人彷彿被灑上金粉般閃閃發光著。

如出一轍的開朗笑靨，潔白整齊的牙齒，從天窗灑落下的陽光，襯的此人小麥色健康膚色，閃耀誘人。

雖然相遇不到一天，但櫻內梨子仍是能淺層瞭解到，對方是屬於那種比較大喇喇的女子。

但此刻的她身處廚房，身上圍著水藍色的圍裙，饒是散發出了一種勤儉持家的人妻氣息。

一股難以言喻，熟悉的感覺湧上了櫻內梨子的心頭。

—久違的，家的味道。

8.樸素卻意外好吃的飯食

「不好意思，家裡沒有什麼東西能夠好好招待妳。」渡邊曜幫櫻內梨子添了一碗飯後，便坐了下來，眼睛微閉雙手合十的說道：「那麼我要開動了。」

她睜開了眼，那雙水藍澄澈的眸望了過來，俏皮的對櫻內梨子眨了眨眼，揚起的笑容使頰邊凹陷成了一個小小的酒窩。

「櫻內小姐也一起吧？」

「唔嗯，好的。」有些看的愣神的櫻內梨子，已經不止一次在心中暗罵自己的失態。

「那麼，再一次。」渡邊曜無時無刻都充滿元氣的聲音再次響起。

「「我要開動了。」」這次兩人一同喊了出聲。

「哇！」先吃了一口涼拌小菜的梨子，不禁驚嘆出聲。

「還合櫻內小姐的胃口嗎？」渡邊曜歪了歪頭，眉眼間探尋的意思明顯。

「嗯，真的很美味，啊……該怎麼說呢……我好久沒吃到過這麼美味的料理了。」味蕾被深深震撼到的櫻內梨子，有些語無倫次的說道，她第一次深感到自己掌握的詞彙很匱乏，完全沒有辦法準確的表達出自己的想法。

「噗。」看著眼前，吃相優雅端莊但一臉幸福滿足的女子，渡邊曜不由得笑了出聲。

「能得到你的讚美是我的榮幸。」渡邊曜端起了味噌湯，就著碗口入喉。

—咦，今天的味噌是不是弄的甜了點呢……


End file.
